The Moments In Between
by Pink Roses and Ivy
Summary: This is an alternate ending for Loving Annabelle and examines what possibilities of what we didn't see in the movie. Please Review.


**The Moments In Between**

**A Loving Annabelle Alternate Ending**

**AN: This is my take on moments that should have happened in Loving Annabelle. This story examines the 'what if' from the deleted scenes and an alternate ending to the movie. No copyright infringement is intended with this fan fiction. This story is merely to give the characters as well as myself closure. **

Simone walked through the front door of her beach front home, pushing aside the mail and newspapers that adorned the front step. Though unsurprised to see the brown cardboard boxes stacked in her living room, Simone felt a quick pang of loss fill her body and felt the release of tears as they slid down her face. She looked in amazement at what her life since age thirteen amounted to. She thought of everything she'd lost but then the image of Annabelle's smiling face came into her mind. Immediately her heart swelled and her mouth curved. Was it all worth it? Was losing everything worth the time they'd shared? Her life at the school? Her reputation?

Yes.

She knew she risked everything the moment she'd touched Annabelle. Simone thought of how hard she fought to deny her feelings to not only the brunette, but to herself, then once she accepted her feelings, how she tried to stay away. If she could say nothing else about Annabelle she could definitely say the girl was persistent. She knew she slowly wore her down until she couldn't deny either of them any longer.

The blonde couldn't deny that she was still hopelessly in love with the brunette. She only hoped that Annabelle was well and wouldn't forget what they'd shared. She knew she'd never forget the impact Annabelle had on her, nor how completely she'd made her forget to be afraid of the consequences and accept true, unconditional love.

Simone walked barefoot to the beach with a blanket and her thoughts and sat down to remember…

AN: This is my small series of one-shot "What ifs?"….. These are additions to the movie of what should have happened.

_**What if she had let her kiss her?**_

_Simone sat on the couch, quietly contemplating the complexity that was Annabelle. She didn't understand how one person could make her want in so many different ways, yet drive her to run at the same time. She was an enigma that she wasn't sure she wanted to solve. Alone with her thoughts, the blonde nearly jumped when the door creaked open and Annabelle smiled as she invited herself in. _

"_You shouldn't be in here…You can get in trouble if Mother Immaculata catches you."_

_I know. But I need someone to talk to. I had to listen to Cat and Kristen all night debate what's proper to do on a first date. Come on, don't you want to know what's proper to do on a first date?"_

_Deciding to indulge her, Simone asked, "ok, what's proper to do on a first date?"_

"_Well in both of their opinions, it all depends on how hot the guy is. Or in Cat's case, how hot the girl is."_

"_Catherine's gay?"_

"_I'm not saying she's gay,, but…she definitely kissed me."_

_Simone was surprised to feel a spurt of jealousy. "Wow. She kissed you..Do you…do you…"_

"_Don't worry, She's not my type," Annabelle smirked before reaching for Simone's neckline. "You keep playing with your necklace."_

" _It's a nervous habit."_

_Annabelle slowly stroked her fingers over the blonde's collarbone. "Do I make you nervous?"_

_Their eyes locked before the brunette slowly moved into the kiss. Every instinct demanded that she turn away, but Simone accepted the gentle kiss and moaned when Anna nipped her bottom lip before deepening the kiss. Their tongues slowly danced in their first meeting. Simone changed the angle of her head and took them deeper, and as their kiss deepened, hands began to wander. When Simone felt fingertips brush her breasts she pulled back._

"_Don't…" she whispered brokenly._

_Annabelle pulled back, gently stroking Simone's face before getting up to leave._

…_..…_

_Simone couldn't sleep, with thoughts of Anna plaguing her mind. She thought back to the look in Annabelle's eyes after she'd read the card from the flowers on her desk. She knew instinctively who they were from and when she looked up, deep soulful eyes confirmed it. _

'_Oh Annabelle…you can't keep doing things like this…' Simone thought to herself. It went beyond the brunette just getting under her skin, she was moving into her heart. _

_**What if she had gone in?**_

_In the quiet slanted moonlight in her room, Simone thought of their trip to her beach house._

'_What was I thinking bringing her there?' Annabelle saw parts of her that she kept buried deep within for so long she'd almost forgotten they were there. _

_Amanda._

_There were some parts of Annabelle that reminded her so much of her Amanda. But deep down she knew Annabelle was stronger. Her vibrant spirit, and to hell with the rules attitude proved her to be more spirited than Amanda, yet she had a quiet strength and depthless compassion she gave freely to others. She'd seen it in the way she held Collins when her porcupine died, she'd experienced it when Annabelle held her as she cried._

_What was she going to do about her?_

_Hearing the footsteps outside her door, Simone tensed automatically as she sat up more straight in bed. Her heartbeat doubled and she knew instinctively it was Annabelle. When the brunette slowly walked in, they locked eyes, before Annabelle came to stand a foot in front of her. Without breaking their gaze, the brunette slowly pulled her tank top over her head. Simone felt her mouth go dry. When the brunette pulled off her pants, she stood before her beautiful, covered only in the silver light of the moon._

_Simone could feel fire race across her body, her desire making itself known. Unable to stop herself, she pulled back the covers and slowly went to claim what was offered, what was hers. The blonde slowly stroked Annabelle's face before gently kissing her mouth. Their kiss immediately changed to hot and needy as their tongues began to battle for dominance. Simone buried one hand in her hair before, wrapping her other arm possessively around the brunette. Annabelle needed to feel Simone and quickly tugged off the clothing that kept them from being skin to skin. _

_Simone slowly walked them to the bed before gently laying the brunette down as she moved on top of her. Annabelle quickly flipped them over as their mouths began hungry explorations of flesh. Greedy mouth found a warm supple breast, searching hands found a smooth, curved backside. When Annabelle greedily suckled the blonde's other rose colored nipple, Simone arched her back and moaned in pleasure. She ran her hands over the blonde's body, excited to learn the curves and shapes of Simone. Slowing her strokes, Annabelle seduced. She groaned in pleasure when short, blunt nails bit into her skin as she awakened long-buried passion. Pushing aside her own needs, the brunette gently loved Simone. Hearing Simone's breathing increase, Annabelle quickly covered her mouth in a greedy kiss as she plunged inside of the blonde, swallowing her groans of pleasure. When firm legs wrapped around her hips, Annabelle increased the pressure of both her mouth and fingers. She spread herself over Simone and ground herself against her. Locking eyes with the blonde, she felt Simone close around her and explode an instant before she saw it in her eyes and Annabelle moaned long and deep into their kiss as they both went over the edge. _

_Simone woke gasping for breath, sitting straight up in bed. As the pounding in her ears began to ease and her racing heart slowed she laid back down. Simone sighed in defeat knowing it would be a long night with thoughts of Annabelle plaguing her._

_Suddenly she tensed, feeling the girl's presence outside her door. 'This can't be happening.' Simone thought in both excitement and fear before she heard the soft knock on her door. Sitting up she watched as Annabelle walked into her room before coming to sit in front of her on the bed._

"_Annabelle…" Simone whispered softly. "What are you doing here?" Her gray blue eyes glistened in the light of the moon. Her fear and need almost palatable._

"_Simone what are you afraid of? Why do you push me away? I know what I'm feeling is mutual." Annabelle said softly, gently stroking her fingertips down the blonde's cheek._

_As Simone closed her eyes at the caress, Annabelle gently kissed her. Simone parted her lips at the gentle flicker of the brunette's tongue requesting entrance. Slowly their kiss deepened. Annabelle buried her fingers in the soft curling mass of hair before tilting her head and deepening their kiss. Simone moaned in pleasure in a cross between her dream and reality. Her hands began molding the body in front of her, gently caressing breasts through the tank top, slowly pulling Annabelle closer. When her hands met the warm skin beneath the shirt, Simone pulled back as though she'd been burned._

"_Annabelle…"Simone whispered brokenly resting her head against the brunette's. "I can't do this…I can't be with you the way you want. I can't risk it."_

"_Simone, I won't leave you or hurt you like she did…I'm not Amanda."_

_Annabelle got up and headed to the door._

" _What we feel won't just go away…"she said before walking away._

…

Simone thought back on how she tried to distance herself from Annabelle after that night. She remembered how hurt the brunette was that she wasn't talking to her or really even being alone with her…

_She knew even then her feelings for the girl had deepened and what she'd initially taken for desire revealed itself as love in her heart. But she couldn't be with Annabelle. The risks were to great._

_At breakfast Simone flinched when she heard mother superior announce the spring dance. She didn't want any more late night events where she would be near Annabelle. It was getting harder to resist her. She looked toward where she knew Annabelle sat every day quickly before looking away again._

…

'_I hate it when she looks at me like that. It makes everything so much harder.' Simone smiled up at her dance partner, pretending to pay attention while her eyes locked with Annabelle's briefly before she walked away._

Simone remembered feeling both relief and sadness thinking Annabelle had gone back to her room. Looking at her, being around her had been both pleasure and pain. When Annabelle sang to her it made her want to cry while the meaning behind the words went straight to her heart.

_The blonde leaned against the wrought iron door and tried to catch her breath. Listening to Annabelle's song hurt her heart. She wanted nothing more than to touch the brunette, and knowing she couldn't, Simone walked away. When Annabelle stood beside her, Simone knew she had to get away before it was too late. The moment Annabelle touched her, it was all over, and she took. When she kissed Annabelle it was in both surrender and acceptance._

Simone remembered the way they had touched and mated that night. Annabelle made love with her and it was incredible, a gift she knew she would always treasure. The brunette in that moment, had finally broken through all of her barriers and she knew she couldn't hide from what Annabelle made her feel.

Simone thought of Annabelle's face as she was taken away. All she could do was smile as the brunette handed her the prayer beads, knowing she didn't regret a moment they spent together and whatever happened wouldn't matter…

…

After reading in the newspaper that no charges were going to be filed against Simone, Annabelle drove directly to the beach house. She wanted nothing more than to see Simone again, to touch her, to taste. But what if Simone had moved on?

Annabelle thought as she jogged down the steps leading to the beach. The brunette saw a blonde in the distance sitting on a beach towel. As she approached, the blonde head turned and Annabelle was sure it was Simone. The blonde rose to a standing position and waited as the one person she'd been dreaming of walked and stopped in front of her.

Without hesitation both moved into the other's arms. Simone felt quite tears roll down her cheek as the memories of the past and the impact this moment washed over her. Neither knew how long they stood like that before Simone pulled back only enough to gaze into the brunette's eyes. When their eyes locked, they both saw the love they each felt reflected in the other's gaze.

"Annabelle," Simone whispered before lowering her mouth. When their lips met it was like the first time. Soft exploration gentle teasing and complete need. Annabelle deepened their kiss as she parted Simone's lips with her tongue. The blonde moaned into the kiss and fed the hunger in the brunette's kiss before pulling back and resting her forehead against Annabelle's.

"I've missed you so much…" she whispered against the brunette's lips. "Annabelle…I'm in love with you," Simone looked deeply into the dark eyes that stayed in her dreams.

"Deep down I already knew. When they were taking you away and you were leaving everything you knew, you smiled at me…Somehow I knew we would be together again. I've held onto that hoping you wouldn't regret what happened." Annabelle looked down at the sandy ground.

"Annabelle I could never regret what we shared. You brought me back to life. Fixed parts of me I didn't know were broken. Amanda…introduced me to love, but you've shown me what it means to truly love."

Annabelle smiled. "I was attracted to you the moment I saw you outside the school. I fell in love with your gentle ways and kindness. You seemed to hide so much of yourself because of the demands of the school. You intrigued me. When I look in your eyes I know there's so much more beneath the surface. I love you Simone."

Taking both of her hands, Simone looked down at their joined hands before locking eyes with Annabelle once again. "Will you stay with me? Make memories with me? I love you and want forever with you…"

"I once promised you I'd never let you go…." Annabelle smiled as tears of joy began to slide down her face before wrapping her arms around Simone.

Linking fingers, they began walking back to the beach house as the sun set and the sounds of the ocean washed over them.


End file.
